Teddy Calls His Cousins
by Tedward-the-Awesome
Summary: Castle Rock has a vampire problem and it's up to Teddy's cousins, the Frog brothers, to solve it. With help from the gang, Sam, and a werewolf, they might just to better than Santa Carla. Technically a crossover with the movie "Lost Boys" but hopefully I'll get more views for putting it here.
1. Chapter 1

**Teddy Calls His Cousins**

* * *

Prologue:

Daphne walked slowly through the cornfield outside of Castle Rock, Oregon. Her sleek, long brown hair blew behind her and the sun darkened her already mocha colored skin. She wore a knee length, cream-colored skirt and a loose, gray V-neck blouse. She walked like she had all the time in world because, well, she did. She took out her canteen and held it to her lips. She drank slowly and deliberately. The taste wasn't as gratifying as it could be, but it helped her from losing her grip.

In just a half an hour she walked into a junk yard. It wasn't that full so Daphne could clearly see the tables and car where the group of boys (between the ages of 17 and 20) was sitting. _Feed or change? Feed or change? Feed or change?_ The question bounced around her in head about a million times as she studied them with her dark eyes. Her decision was ultimately made for her when one of the boys, the leader possibly, turned his head and saw her standing next to a broken car watching them.

"Hey girly, this is private property! You can't be here," he called to her.

Daphne laughed in her head. _Ha, he thinks he can intimidate me._ Daphne walked towards the group and she noticed some had pulled out switchblades, most likely to try to scare her off. She also noticed that all of them had the word 'Cobras' crudely tattooed on their shoulders.

"Sorry," she said, faking innocence. "I'm lost, could you show me the way back to town?" She pretended to take a sip of her canteen. "I'll give you some of my whisky."

The leader stepped forward. "I think we could handle helping out a little girl like yourself back to town," he said. "But I'm going to need more than whisky." She allowed him to snatch the canteen out of his hand and take a swig.

"Let the others have some to," she said.

"Yeah Ace, give me some," a boy with blond hair said to the leader and then grabbed the canteen away from him.

"Watch it Eyeball," Ace growled at him.

The canteen was passed around until all the boys had had at least a sip. A boy named Billy ended up with the canteen last and when he tried to give it back to Daphne, she shook her head. There was still a small bit left. If he kept it, there was a better chance of someone else drinking it.

"Are we ready to go now?" Daphne asked sweetly.

"What kind of whisky was that?" Ace asked her. "That's the best I've ever tasted."

"Special brand," Ava replied. "I made it myself."

"Nice, I love a girl who can cook," Ace said and winked at her.

Daphne almost let him see how irritating he was. _Just calm down. You can always kill him later._

Ace got into his car and patted the seat next to him. Daphne smiled at him and got in. Billy got behind them with Eyeball and some other boy named Mike. The other five boys pilled into another car and they all sped off.

"Can we stop at this bridge?" Daphne asked as they crossed a tall bridge that went over a deep river.

"Sure," Ace said and pulled over.

Daphne got out of the car and walked up to the edge of the bridge. She looked over the side.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Eyeball asked her.

"Bye boys. See you in hell," Daphne said sweetly. She jumped up onto the edge of the bridge and then flipped over the side and dived off.

The boys all rushed forward to see what had happened to her.

"Damn crazy bitch," Billy muttered.

The Cobras looked over each side but they couldn't see the mysterious girl. They shrugged it off and just a drunken suicide. All nine of them returned home in a sort of trance and when they woke up in the middle of the day, all had to shield their eyes from the overly bright sunlight.

* * *

_So leave a review, I guess..._

_All the Cobras are vamps!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Teddy Calls His Cousins**

* * *

_Um, so not sure if the Frog brothers are twins or not, but in here they are. And if you people haven't seen Lost Boys, watch it. Watch it now!_

_Six weeks earlier in Santa Carla..._

Edgar Frog stared as the object of his interest walked slowly around his portents' store. Her hair was as black as a night without stars. It was cut in choppy layers and her bangs fell in her eyes. Her eyes were the brightest blue and seemed to peer into his soul. That is, they would, if he had the guts to meet her gaze when she looked his way. The girl walked around the section that had the Detective Comics. She would occasionally pull out one or two issues and look at them but she always put them back.

"Bro, you've been staring at her for over an hour, just talk to her," Alan, Edgar's twin brother, said to him.

"I have not been staring," Edgar argued. "I'm studying. Not a lot of girls read comics, she's interesting."

"Edgar, you just fought off a bunch of bloodsuckers last week," Sam Emerson, the brothers best friend, said, "And you can't even talk to a girl?"

The three were sitting on stools behind the counter. It had been one week since they had fought of a pack of vampires whose leader has a crush on Sam's recently divorced mom. Sam's older brother Michel and Mike's girlfriend Star had both been changed into half vampires but were now back to normal since the lead vamp was dead.

"Blood suckers are different," Edgar argued. "And I could talk to her if I wanted to."

"Oh really? Then go talk to her right now," Alan called his bluff.

"And what if I don't want to?" Edgar tried to get out of it.

"Then I'll go talk to her," Sam said as he got off the stool.

"No!" Edgar said quickly. "You've got no experience with this type of stuff. I'll talk to her." Edgar got off the stool and walked over to the girl.

Alan and Sam laughed as he walked off. Then Sam noticed something. "Hey, isn't that the mayor's daughter?"

"Shit," Alan swore.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Edgar and I have suspected that the mayor and his family are werewolves for a long time. If Edgar gets too close she could kill him!"

"Alan calm down. We're in a public place during the day, creatures of the night only attack at night in dark alleys or the target's home," Sam said.

"Yeah," Alan said, calming down. "You're right. He'll be fine."

"Shush, here he comes," Sam said as Edgar made his way over to them.

**BITE ME**

Edgar got off the stool and walked over to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hi, do you work here?" she asked him as he finally met her gaze and stared into those glowing blue orbs.

"Who? Me?" he asked. Edgar mentally slapped himself for saying such a stupid thing. Of course she was talking to him! Who else would she have been speaking to?!

She nodded and gave him a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I work here," he said.

"Oh good," she smiled bigger and her canines flashed in the light. "I'm looking for a Detective Comics issues #359. My dog tore my last one."

"Um, I don't think we have any out here but I can check in the back," Edgar said. He walked back towards his brother and friend.

"Did you strike out?" Sam asked him.

"No, Edgar Frog does not strike out on girls," Edgar said. "She wants Detective Comics issues #359. I told her I'd look for it in the back."

"Pretty common issue," Sam commented. "It's been out for ages. Why would she want it now?"

"She said her dog tore her copy," Edgar said with a shrug.

"Her dog my ass," Alan said. "Edgar, she's -"

"Can't talk, Alan. I'm on a mission," Edgar cut him off and then walked into the back store room.

"He's not listening to reason, Sam," Alan said.

"He'll listen. Just let him get her out of the store and then you can talk to him. We should be careful for now, she might have super hearing," Sam said.

"Right, I knew that. Why are you still talking about it?" Alan responded.

**BITE ME**

Edgar returned quickly and walked up to the girl. He handed her the issue. "Here, last copy we had."

She smiled at him again. "Thanks," she paused because she didn't know what his name was.

"Edgar," he said quickly. "Edgar Frog."

"Nice to meet you Edgar, I'm Aria," she said and then shook his hand.

Edgar blushed a bit at the contact and cleared his throat. "Um, ah, let me ring that up for you."

"Sure."

As they walked back towards the other boys, Aria looked them over. One of the boys had sandy blond hair like Edgar, but Edgar's was longer and smoother while this boy's hair what long and curly in the front and short in the back. He also had blue eyes while Edgar's eyes were brown. The second boy had dark hair that was long like Edgar's and he had the same dark eyes.

"Hello," she said politely to them.

Alan just nodded his head at her but Sam managed a scared 'hello'.

"That's my brother Alan and our friend Sam," Edgar said as he rung up the comic. "It'll be twelve cents."

Aria handed him a dime and a nickel. "Keep the change," she said before taking the comic and turning to leave the store. Before she was halfway across the room she turned around. "Wait, Edgar, do you want to meet me later?"

Edgar gapped at her for a moment before closing his mouth and nodding.

Aria looked relieved and smiled. "Great, I'll meet you outside the store at six." She then exited the store.

Edgar pocketed the money and sat down. "And that is how Edgar Frog gets the girl."

"Edgar, listen!" Alan yelled at him. "She's Aria Rigla, as in, the mayor's daughter."

"Shit," Edgar said.

"Bro, you have a date with a werewolf," Alan said.

**BITE ME**

Aria sat down out on a bench down the street from the comic shop. Why the hell did she ask him to meet her? His brother knew she was a wolf and the moment she left, he probably told Edgar. And why would she meet him on the night of the full moon anyway? Sure he wouldn't be in any danger butt if her dad found out she gave away their secret, she was dead.

She looked up and saw a young couple passing her. They looked about eighteen. They both had thick, curly dark brown hair. The girl's reached her waist. They were holding hands and laughing. The boy leaned forward and kissed the girl on the cheek before they continued walking. That settled it. She was going to meet Edgar at six and tell him the truth. Her dad couldn't get too mad. After all, he was the one who said he wanted to meet the people who killed off the largest group of vampires here in Santa Carla and thank them.

**BITE ME**

"So are you going to meet her?" Sam asked.

"I have to," Edgar said. "If I stand her up she'll kill me for sure."

"And if you go, she'll kill you," Alan pointed out.

"You don't know that," Sam said. "Star was pretty nice when she was a vampire, at least she didn't kill anyone. Maybe the girls are nicer."

"Whose side are you on?" Edgar asked him angrily.

"The side where you don't get killed."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"Sam!" Michel called from the front of the store. He and Star had just entered, holding hands.

"Hey Mike. Hi Star," Sam said.

"Mom set us over to get you," Mike said.

"Alright, I'm coming," Sam said. He turned to Edgar. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to meet her," Edgar sighed.

"Come on," Alan said, "let's go get all the stuff we can use against werewolves."

**BITE ME**

Aria waited outside the comic shop at 5:58pm later that day. She wore a gray top and a black skirt with frills on the edge. She really hoped Edgar deiced to meet her.

Meanwhile, Edgar and Alan were inside, stuffing mistletoe and wolfsbane into Edgar's pockets. Both were supposed to ward off werewolves but they weren't able to get their hands on any silver to have a real chance against one.

"Good luck bro," Alan said before Edgar walked out the front door.

Aria's eyes lit up when she saw him. "I'm glad you decided to meet me," she said as they walked down towards the fair on the boardwalk. "By the way, my father says I have to be home by moonrise."

Edgar gulped and grabbed a fistful of the wolfsbane in his pocket. He kept his fist in his pocket but he was ready to take it out if need be.

Aria backed away slightly at the strong smell of wolfsbane as a little escaped from his pocket. Wolfsbane couldn't hurt a werewolf but they sure smelled bad to one.

"I know you know I'm a wolf," she said to him, "so why pretend otherwise?"

"Alright and just so you know I have wolfsbane and mistletoe in my pocket in case you try anything," Edgar growled at her.

Aria laughed and Edgar found himself mesmerized by it. "I knew about the wolfsbane. It smells so bad it was hard not to notice. And you know that those plants are like garlic to vamps? They can't hurt us, they just smell too bad to be around," she told him.

"Course I knew that!" Edgar said indignantly. "So... why aren't you running away?"

"You're cute," Aria said simply.

Edgar looked down, refusing to blush because a dark, evil creature of the night called him cute when no other girl he'd ever talked to had.

They walked in silence for a while until they reached the entrance to the boardwalk carnival.

"By the way," Aria said, "my dad wants to thank you for killing off that vampire clan."

"So you werewolves can be the main hunters?" Edgar asked accusingly.

Aria frowned. "Not all wolves are killers."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're really sweet. You're just waiting until the moon is up so you can rip my throat out," Edgar said.

Aria turned and glared at him. "Only male wolves lose control when they phase. Females stay in complete control. The only way you'll get your throat ripped out by me on a full moon is if I want it out," she growled at him.

Edgar wasn't sure how to respond to that. Aria had turned around and started walking forward again. She didn't show any sign of noticing that he was there, but Edgar still felt he should follow her.

"So, um, how did your dad know we killed off those blood suckers?" Edgar said when he had caught up with her.

"He doesn't know," she replied, not looking at him. "He just mentioned that he wanted to thank whoever killed them off and he joked about wanting to give them the keys to the city."

"So how did you know we were the ones to kill them?" Edgar asked.

"I heard Alan and Sam talking about it with you. And you may want to remind Alan that wolves do in fact have heightened hearing," Aria said, still not looking at him.

They had reached the Ferris Wheel and were now standing in line inadvertently.

"Look, Aria, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Edgar apologized.

Aria sighed. "It's alright. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that, my dad is going to be mad enough as it is that I not only told you I'm a wolf but that I'm on a date with you also."

Edgar felt heat rising in his face as she mentioned the fact that it was technically a date. "Do you want to ride?" Edgar asked just to have something to say.

Aria gave a small smile. "Sure."

* * *

_So there's the second part of the prologue. It intros Aria and tells people about the Frog brothers and Sam if you haven't seen Lost Boys._

_The real story with Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern will start in the next chapter._

_Review!_


End file.
